


Winter Storm

by Demondog136



Series: Holiday Surprise [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry Potter, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of Holiday Surprise; just plain cuteness and fluff that no one really asked for again ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I am soo happy that you guys loved the original one shot to this, and thought that I would make a couple more to continue this short story, of family and love. I have no idea how many parts it is going to have but I have to say there will be a couple more after this. ^^ Enjoy part two!

It was now past the New Year, and there was a huge winter storm that had taken over the cold weather. I had left trying to avoid it, but ended up being stuck in the middle of it, on the track back to our country side home. I buried my face further into my scarf as the wind blew about snow sticking to my clothes, as I neared our house; I mumbled about how Pansy made me leave in this storm so I can help her with new fashion ideas. I open the door leading into our house, some of the snow landing in our front entrance as I close the door to keep the warm air in.

 

I shuffled further into the house, pulling off my boots and unwrapping the scarf, hanging it up along with my coat as I looked up to see my mate sitting in the widow nook he loved so much. He was staring out the window watching the white snow dance around in the wind with a cup of tea resting beside him, and a hand resting on his stomach. I couldn’t help the smile form on my face at the sight of him, my heart aching at the sight of my beautiful omega.

 

Harry took his gem stone eyes away from the window and looked up at me, giving me a smile, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

“Welcome back Draco!” He said getting up from the cozy spot he had created for himself, and walked over to me. I was trying to unbundle from the layers of clothes I had thrown on when I joined Pansy for the morning. “How was morning with Pansy luv?” Harry asked while trying to help me untangle myself from the layers of clothes, I couldn’t help the smile that fought its way when I heard him call me luv.

 

“It was fine, but I have no idea why she wanted me to join her today, I would have rather been here with you today.” I pulled him closer and placed a small kiss on his soft lips, “cuddling by the fire and drinking tea.” A blush spread across Harry’s cheeks at what I said and he buried his face into my chest. I chuckled at his reaction and picked him up to take a seat where Harry had been sitting when I walked in.

 

I sat back in the window nook, Harry was snuggled into my chest as I sat back letting the fire that was burning warm me back up, and the storm kept at bay by the glass. The wind was howling at the window trying to get to us, but we were nice and warm.

 

I ran my figures through his hair, and he seemed to purr at the contact, “You know what today reminds me of,” I said.

“Hmm.” Harry asked almost asleep in my arms, I paused my fingers in his hair.

“The first time you walked into my shop.” I said smiling at the memory. It was the first time I saw Harry after Hogwarts, at the time it was just the begging of my new life. After the war everything tied to my family’s name was stripped from us, leaving us just the mansion, but I was just happy that I didn’t go to Azkaban.

 

Harry shifted in my arms so that he could look at me, his cheeks now grew red, “W-What?! How does today remind you of that?” I chuckled at his cuteness, giving his nose a small kiss on it.

“Because it is snowing like the first time you walked into it looking for a good suppressants.” I said smiling, thinking and throwing my thoughts back. Harry snuggled back into my chest as I retold the story of how we re-meet.

 

* * *

 

 

_I was sitting in my lonely shop wishing someone would stop by looking for a potion, but of course who would want me to make their potions; I mean I was an exdeath-eater. I was barely making enough money to sustain me. Outside my little shop a winter storm ragged on, limiting the number of people who would be out today. I was debating on closing up shop, looking at my dead store around me, I picked up the prophet thinking that I would keep it open just a little bit longer._

_Just then the little bell, which was hanging on my door, jingled indicating that someone had walked in. A cold rush of air entered the store along with a few snowflakes that were dancing around outside. Someone stomped their boots on my freshly cleaned floor with a rustle of jackets and small little “Burh” snuck past the stranger’s lips. I smelt the most delectable smell ever, my head shot up from the prophet that I was reading as I saw the last person I would think that would walk in here willingly._

_“Potter,” I mumbled a little out of spite, since it was his words that saved my family from going to Azkaban, and shocked to see him in here. Potter’s eyes snapped up to mine, his green eyes stared at me in shock, “What do you want Potter.” I spat, then cursed myself since I promised to be nicer after Hogwarts, even if it was Potter. I sighed and closed my eyes to calm myself down, reminding myself that we are no longer at school, and that I didn’t need to please my father anymore._

_When I opened my eyes once again, I saw that Potter was shuffling his feet around on the floor, avoiding making eye contact with me. Then the sweet smell hit me once again, my eyes widen as I place the smell to Potter. Potter was an omega, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived was an omega! I would have laughed if the smell wasn’t so suffocating._

_“God Potter, why would you be out when you are this close to your heat?” I asked, as I eyed the omega fighting against the Alpha in me to make him submit._

_“Well, I, er…” Potter started as his face began to grow red as I stared at him, growing ever more impatient._

_“Spit it out Potter, I don’t have all day!” I said, pinching the bridge of my nose at his stupidity._

_Potter took a deep breath, either to keep himself from yelling at me, or to keep himself for embarrassing himself even more, “I’m just looking for a suppressant you prat, a friend directed me here saying that you make them every well, but if this is how it is going to be then I’ll go somewhere else.”_

_I have no idea what possessed me but I reached out and gripped Potter’s shirt, “wait, I can make the stupid suppressant...” I took a breath and released it, “I’m sorry, for snapping, it’s just that your scent is driving me crazy, and I guess I forget that we are no longer in Hogwarts…” I said hoping that I wasn’t making a fool of myself. I let go of his shirt and took a step back to compose myself, glancing back to Potter who was looking at me in pure shock._

_“I-It’s fine Malfoy,” Potter stuttered his face blazing red, and his scent was even more pleasing to me. “Thank you, I-I mean for agreeing to making suppressants,” he finished the last part of his sentence in a mumble looking down at his feet once again. I just nodded at him._

_“You are in luck right now, I have a couple in stock for omegas like you who wait till the last second,” I sighed heading to the back to get one already brewed potion, “Just tell me in advance and I can have a freshly brewed one, but this should still be good enough.” I said walking back to the front handing him the little vile of pink liquid. “Take it as soon as you get home, to keep the worse at bay, if you had come in earlier I could have kept it from happening all together.” I paused a moment, “is your alpha okay with you taking this?” I have no clue what possessed me to ask this but I did and I couldn’t take it back._

_Potter looked up at me, a sad look on his face, “I-I don’t have an Alpha that is why I was looking for suppressant.” He replied looking down, a little embarrassed by the fact that he didn’t have one. I felt the Alpha in me leap for joy at the news, and I could barely fight the cheeky grin that was making its way on to my face._

_“Alright I just had to make sure that I wouldn’t have an angry Alpha out for my blood,” I replied, seeing that wouldn’t be the first time an omega had tried that on me._

_After the first time walking into my shop on that faithful cold winter day, Harry came back each month for the potion, and we slowly became friends then from there I developed a crush, and the lovers._

* * *

 

 

I smiled at the memories, those moments that I now cherished, I kissed Harry’s forehead, who had fallen asleep on me while I reminisced on the past that lead me to the present. One filled with promises of love and hope. I placed my hand on Harry’s flat stomach, as my own eyes drooped down, a sleepy smile on my face. Here we took a nap snuggled together in front of the warm fire, with the snow storm ragging just outside the window.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope you loved the story! I do hope that I capture Draco and Harry just right in this, and hope you guys liked it. Please leave kudos and comments below telling me what you thought, and what you want for part three! And if you are too shy to post here Email at demondog136@yahoo.com I promise to reply as quick as I can (but there might be a delay with finals that are the next couple of weeks) until the next part! <3


End file.
